1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus for detecting a moving object, and more particularly, to an apparatus for detecting a moving object using a depth map.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in studies about Human-Computer Interfaces (HCI), techniques of controlling computers without auxiliary devices such as mouses, keyboards, remote controllers, or the like are being developed. Therefore, the technologies of motion recognition, which allows for non-contact interaction with various devices using a hand gesture or a body gesture, is drawing attention. One motion recognition method detects a moving object to be used for the motion recognition. To this end, the technology for splitting an input image into a foreground and a background is important.
In the conventional technology of detecting a moving object, Mixture of Gaussians (MoG) is used for modeling a background in order to split the background from the foreground. MoG is a method for modeling a brightness histogram at the location with one-dimensional Gaussians. Input data may be expressed as the sum of a plurality of Gaussian distribution functions. For example, m-dimensional MoG modeling for input data may be expressed as a linear combination of Gaussian probability density functions.
However, MoG modeling requires a large number of operations for processing each pixel of input data, and is limited when processing in real time.